renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Declaration of Independence of the Principality of Catalonia
The Declaration of Independence of the Principality of Catalonia (in Catalan, Declaració d'Independència del Principat de Catalunya, in Spanish, Declaración de Independencia del Principado de Cataluña) is a document declaring independence of the Principality of Catalonia from the Crown of Aragon. It was written in the Abbey of Sant Joan de les Abadesses and published October 13th, 1456. It was signed by the President de la Generalitat de Catalunya Vlcred, former Presidents Roger de Gràcia, Hanseatic, Rocabertí, Isvitro, Repofcat and Klohita, the majors of Barcelona, Girona, Lleida, Puigcerdà, Tortosa and Vic, seven Consellers de la Generalitat de Catalunya, seven representatives of the civil society and a representative of La Menestralia. It is considered to be the foundational act of the Principality of Catalonia. In this document, the signers, considered to be "legitimate representatives of the people of the Principality of Catalonia", proclaim that "the Principality stops recognizing the common institutions of the Crown of Aragon as their own", "the Principality declares sovereign" and that "the Principality starts a process of Constituent Assembly without any kind of discrimination". The declaration of independence was preceeded by the failure of the Regent Council of the Crown of Aragon to keep an united Crown, and was followed by the war between the Kingdom of Valencia (Crown of Aragon) and the Principality of Catalonia, which ended with the Treaty of Fredes on December 3rd, 1456, with the recognition of the independence of the Principality of Catalonia by the Crown of Aragon. The original text in Spanish is as follows: Los abajo firmantes, por libre determinación, legítimos representantes del pueblo del Principado de Catalunya y de sus estamentos, proclaman: 1. Que el Principado de Catalunya deja de reconocer las actuales instituciones comunes de la Corona de Aragón como propias, sin que ello suponga la rotura de los acuerdos comerciales, diplomáticos, jurídicos o cualesquiera otros acuerdos de colaboración suscritos de igual a igual con el Reino de Valencia y el Reino de Aragón. 2. Que el Principado de Catalunya se declara soberano a la hora de ejercer los poderes legislativo, ejecutivo y judicial, sin que ello suponga la derogación de toda aquella ley de aplicación exclusiva en el Principado de Catalunya que contradiga implícita o explícitamente esta proclamación. 3. Que el Principado de Catalunya abre un proceso de Cortes Constituyentes con el objetivo de dotarse de las herramientas legislativas, ejecutivas y judiciales que permitan su mejor desarrollo económico y social, sin el menoscabo de que las Cortes Constituyentes o las instituciones que estas Cortes determinen, puedan sugerir el establecer nuevas instituciones comunes con el Reino de Valencia y el Reino de Aragón, previo acuerdo de las tres partes. 4. Que el proceso de Cortes Constituyentes, que impulsaremos los abajo firmantes, se debe de realizar sin ningún tipo de discriminación por adscripción política, religiosa ni social, ni por motivos idiomáticos, y que para ello permaneceremos alerta y vigilantes. Vlcred, molt honorable President de la Generalitat Roger_de_gracia, molt honorable ex- President de la Generalitat Hanseatic, molt honorable ex- President de la Generalitat Rocabertí, molt honorable ex- President de la Generalitat Isvitro, molt honorable ex- President de la Generalitat Repofcat, molt honorable ex- President de la Generalitat Klohita, molt honorable ex- Presidenta de la Generalitat, señora d’Agramunt Maties, honorable alcalde de Barcelona y conseller de la Generalitat Vidaló, honorable alcalde de Girona Ferran29, honorable alcalde de Lleida Maduixeta, honorable alcaldesa de Puigcerdà _Neo_, honorable alcalde de Tortosa Fusteria, honorable alcalde de Vic Superpepe, RosieF, Basset, Arnazabal, Mir_Geribert, Harney, honorables Conselleres y Consellers de la Generalitat. Visigot3, en representación de la Assemblea de La Menestralia Como representantes de la sociedad civil, Tazthor, ciudadano de Girona Trencacors, ciudadano de Lleida Nymnia i Bertcat, ciudadano de Puigcerdà Goswintha, ciudadanos de Tarragona Urquiza señor de Chodes i Gatanegra, ciudadanos de Tortosa